This study explores an innovative method to increase understanding of health care research and to develop strategies forpromoting collaboration between scientists and the communityto improve the health of persons with intellectual/developmental disabilities. The content area that scaffolds the project is promotion of wellness and prevention ofsecondary disabilities. Thus we will address directly the practical questions surroundingthe development oftrue partnerships between the research communityand the publicwith intellectual/developmental disabilities for healthpromotion research. The proposed partnership is between the Institute on Disabilitiesat Temple Universityand United Cerebral Palsy of Central Pennsylvania,with the national UCPoffice in support. Temple and UCPCentral PAhave built a productive, supportive relationship during the past 15 months, but it has become obvious that the two are culturally disparate in ways important to resolve if future efforts are to succeed. The "Partners in Research" program offers a uniqueopportunity to enhance mutual understanding of cultural issues, find ways to resolve them, and rigorously evaluate the effort so that it can be compared with others with the same goal but different methods. Thus, representatives from both Temple and UCPof Central PAwill engage in a series of small-group structured discussions, using a collaborative framework over a 2-year period. Duringthe first year, a team from Temple will meet monthlya team from UCP- Central PA, including members of the communitywho have intellectual/developmental disabilities. During the second year, the partnership will collaborate in developinga protocol on a brand new project on health promotion in a community setting for persons with intellectual/developmental disabilities.A structured evaluation ofthe project will ask participants each month to answer qualitative questions about what was successful and not successful about the meeting. Outcomes will includea manualon this method ofpromoting involvement in the communityof persons with intellectual/developmental disabilities; a "ready to go" research proposal on improvingwellness that exemplifies communitybased participatory research, and an in-depth evaluation of the effort. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This research project will directly address the practical questions surrounding the development of true partnerships between the research community and the public with intellectual/developmental disabilities. As a case study of collaboration between an academic institution of excellence and a highly respected community organization for the purpose of fostering health promotion and wellness, the evaluation of the barriers to and facilitators of ci irr^occ nf tho intorwontinn hoc immoHiato anrffar-roarhinn imnliratinnc for tho fioM nf hoalth